


Weather

by bizzarity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzarity/pseuds/bizzarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya Maryam hated rain. It was nothing but an inconvenience that made everything cold and dreary. (T for language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

The rain was like a single, pounding being, as it raged angrily from the gray sky onto a dark, huddled figure, shuffling quickly through the downpour, not even bothering anymore to shield itself from the cold drops. The figure—a person, obviously—looked around the street she was walking on. Almost everything was grayed out by the ferocious weather, so she kept walking. She knew she'd hit the right place sooner or later.

Knock, knock.  
"Coming!" A high, clear voice rang from inside the building that Kanaya Maryam now stood outside, shivering. 

The door opened and a gasp ensued. "Kanaya! What were you thinking, going outside in this weather?" Thunder rumbled from somewhere behind the troll girl, as if to make a point. "Come inside immediately!"

Kanaya nodded her thanks for the blonde girl and stepped inside, dripping and shuddering.  
"I'm t-truly sorry to just sh-show up like this, Rose. I j-just had to r-run some errands and…"

"That's a lie, we both know it. Stay there. I'll get a towel." Rose walked into the hallway toward the linen closet, blushing a little despite her quick-tongued response. She quickly returned with a snowy white towel, which she draped over Kanaya's shoulders.

Kanaya pulled the towel tighter around herself and shook her wet, cold hair out of her face. Her green eyes held Rose's pink in a long, deep look. Rose blinked and looked at Kanaya's huddled, shivering form.

"Kanaya… I think you're going to have to take off those clothes."

_"What?"_

"I didn't mean… Oh God. I mean, you have to change into drier clothes if you want to get warm." A rosy blush crept up the blonde girl's face and neck. "You can borrow some of mine."

"Oh." Kanaya felt embarrassed for jumping to that conclusion as quickly as she had. She pulled her shoulders up and looked down, trying to preserve body heat. "I suppose t-that would be… nice…" Rose nodded and hurried up the stairs to get some dry clothes for the gray girl.

She took a moment to acknowledge her surroundings. The foyer was warmly lit by a few candles on a small table near the wall. Also on the table was a bowl of candy—licorice Scotty dogs. Kanaya helped herself to one. Rose was always such a good host.

Just beyond the entrance was a small living room, furnished tastefully with a comfy-looking sofa, a small armchair, and a coffee table, which was currently a platform housing Rose's latest knitting project, something in green. 

Just then, Kanaya heard footsteps returning from the upstairs. She turned to look and spotted Rose's slippered feet stepping quickly down to where the troll still stood, not shivering anymore, but still chilled. 

"Here. You can change in the bathroom, upstairs, first door on the left." Rose handed Kanaya a folded stack of clothes. "If, um, if you need help, I'll be in the kitchen." The blonde girl turned and headed down a hallway. 

Kanaya examined the pile of clothing in her hands. There was a white shirt on top, Rose's old shirt, the one with the purple Squiddle on it. Oh, that shirt brought back memories of before everything. Before the game. She forced back a sigh. There were so many things that went wrong during that game. But it was too late, and it was all over. There was nothing she could do, nothing anyone could do at that moment. 

Slowly, as to not splatter rainwater all over Rose's almost immaculate living room, she headed to the stairs, and climbed. She found herself in a hallway, with a few doors and a mirror at the end.

The figure in the mirror at the end of the hallway was pale gray, with no hint of the normal jade green that usually brushed her cheekbones and nose. The figure was huddled, its black hair flattened over its head, still dripping cold water onto the towel that it clutched in shaking hands. The figure is me, Kanaya realized belatedly, after stumbling back a step. I must have a fever or something. My head's not right, she decided. Remembering Rose's instructions, she tiptoed to the first door on the left.

Kanaya turned on the light in the bathroom. It was decorated with white, black, and subtle pink, Rose's trademark colors. Avoiding the mirror, she shed the damp towel and hung it up on a hook behind the door. Next off came her shirt, her skirt, her shoes, her socks…

_Oh no. She was not going to wear a different person's underwear. _Hell no. No matter how close she and Rose were, that was not going to happen. Ever.__

But what other choice did she have?

Kanaya closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She had to.

Slowly, reluctantly, Kanaya took of her soaked underclothes and examined the ones Rose had given her. A pair of pink boxer shorts and a sports bra. _Not too bad. _She would live, at least until she could get home to her own undergarments.__

She got dressed quickly, shivering in the draft of the bathroom. She wrung out her old, wet clothes and hung them on a rack to dry. Rose wouldn't mind, she knew. She left the bathroom a little warmer than before.

When Kanaya arrived downstairs, the smell of tea greeted her. She saw a kettle on the stove and two steaming mugs on the counter.

"Oh, good. I was starting to think you'd frozen up there or something," Rose said with a slight smirk when she spotted the troll rounding the corner into the kitchen. 

"Tea. Thank you," was all Kanaya could say. Her throat was hoarse and dry, and did not want to form words. She sat on a stool at the counter, across from Rose's probing gaze. 

They sat in silence, drinking their tea and sneaking glances at each other. Kanaya crossed and uncrossed her legs nervously. Only one person could make her feel like this, and that person was sitting opposite her at that very moment.

Rose was the first to speak after a long while of listening to the rain pound at the world outside. 

"You know, sooner or later, we're going to have to face this."

"Face what?" Kanaya blushed green.

"You know what I'm talking about. Our relationship. Us. What are we?" Rose locked her eyes onto Kanaya's. "Are we… or…"

Kanaya sighed and looked down at her almost-empty mug. "I don't know, Rose. But what I have gathered so far is: I like you. I love you. You seem to like me, maybe even love me. Why can't we just love each other without having the necessity to ever call it anything? Is it so impossible for it to just be… love?"

It was Rose's turn to look down, unsure of what to say. "I don't know, Kanaya. I've always thought of myself as straight. I've given the topic its fair share of thought, really. But I never pictured myself with a girl… especially an alien girl. I do love you, Kanaya Maryam, but I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Why make it of anything? Wait, that was not grammatically correct," Kanaya mused aloud. "Like I said before, why do we have to call it something specific when it's just two girls that feel red towards each other? I don't understand."

Rose fiddled with her bangs, searching for a way to explain sexualities to Kanaya. "There is so much about human culture I have to teach you, Kan." She smiled. 

The troll's lips ticked upwards, following Rose's. "Why don't we just love? We can worry about calling it something when it actually matters."

Rose nodded slowly. "I suppose that would make sense." She stood, taking her mug to the sink. While her back was turned to Kanaya, she asked, "You are sleeping here tonight, aren't you? I simply will not allow you to go back out in the storm, it hasn't gotten any better." 

Kanaya bit back an argument and blushed. "I… I suppose I should. I'll sleep on the couch or something."

"No, take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Rose stepped closer to Kanaya, whose face burned with a green flush. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden…"

"It's fine. Trust me." Kanaya closed her eyes and allowed herself to be led upstairs to Rose's bedroom. 

Up the stairs they went, down the hall, and through a closed door. Before Kanaya opened her eyes, the smell of Rose's room overwhelmed her—the sweet smell of fresh roses and vanilla. She paused a moment, breathing in the wonderful scent of the one she loved. 

Rose quickly replaced the sheets on her bed. "Do you need anything?" she asked after she finished her task, stepping closer to Kanaya to judge her reaction. 

"No, I'm just fine for now. I just need to recuperate." She sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Rose's pale face. "Thank you, by the way. For everything."

"It's no trouble. I'd do anything to help out a… lover." Rose smiled, and leaned down to give Kanaya a quick kiss on the lips. They sat like that for a moment, foreheads touching, just looking at each other. 

Kanaya smiled, and laid back on the bed as Rose left the room.

The lights clicked out, and Kanaya thought about how Rose had called her _lover._

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for rushed oneshots at two in the morning. Any reviews/comments are welcomed.


End file.
